Sweet Dreams are Made of These
by flossy2095
Summary: This story came from a dream of mine, so it will be a little weird. It is in three parts. Starting with The 10th Doctor, then Rose Tyler and then Captain Jack Harkness. Warnings for Lemon, Femme slash and O.C. I hope you like it!
1. Part 1 The Doctor

Sweet Dreams Are Made of These

**A/N: Hey Guys! Go easy on this one for me; this is my first lemon story. I hope you like it. I'm so proud of myself for this so enjoy. Please Read and Review.**

**Part 1. The Doctor.**

I found myself in a room, a dark room, with only one door. I went through the door. . .

. . . and found myself in another room but this one was lit. The walls were white, nothing special, and the floor was covered in dark blue carpet. There was only one piece of furniture in the room, and it was a bed, a king-sized bed with a crimson red bedspread. I noticed in one corner of the room were three people just casually standing there. One was a girl, with blonde hair and brown eyes, the other two were boys, one had brown hair and eyes, and the other one had black hair and green eyes. The one thing that I noticed next was that they were all naked.

I knew who everyone was though; it was the Doctor, Rose Tyler and Captain Jack Harkness.

"Oh" Jack said with surprise. "Looks like someone else will be joining us" He walked over to me, while I tried to keep my eyes on his face. "Captain Jack Harkness" He said.

I smiled. "I know who you are Jack" I said quickly. "And I know that that's Rose and the Doctor" I pointed to them.

The Doctor waved and Rose smiled. "So, are you going to join us?" Jack asked.

"What are you doing?" I wondered.

"What?" Jack said smiling. "You're already in the uniform, you must know"

I didn't know if I knew what he was talking about but I looked down at myself and was shocked at what I saw.

Like the Doctor, Rose and Jack, I was also _naked_.

"What is this?" I asked almost hysterical. "Why am I here?"

Jack put a hand on my shoulder. "Calm down" He said soothingly. "Think about it. Four people, one bed"

I was definitely sure I was dreaming because this would never happen in my waking life. I smiled at Jack and let him lead me to the Doctor and Rose.

"What's your name, then?" Rose asked me.

"My name is Maria Hallow" I replied.

"It's nice to meet you, Maria" The Doctor said, as he bowed his head slightly. Then he leaned in and kissed me on the mouth. It was amazing, being kissed by someone who had lived a long time but had not aged a day. I kissed him back fiercely and it was heavenly. His tongue glided across my bottom lip, asking for entrance, I granted it and parted my lips, letting the Doctor explore my mouth, I gasped when his lips left mine and trailed down to my neck, his hands exploring my body while my hands explored his. I barely even noticed when he picked me up so easily and carried me over to the bed, where Rose and Jack already were, his lips never left mine as he moved his body so it hovered over mine. He broke the kiss to look at me, a question in his eyes and a smile on his lips. I nodded and found his lips again as his throbbing member slid into me and I moaned as my heart raced. I felt both of the Doctor's hearts racing just like mine, maybe even quicker.

The Doctor ran his hands through my long chestnut brown hair while my fingernails dug into his back as he thrusted deeper into me. As we kissed, I heard us both moan at the same time, it was pure bliss.

"How's my patient?" The Doctor asked in between pants after he broke the kiss.

I took a few breaths before replying. "I'm fine, Doctor, but you could go a bit harder, faster and deeper, if you don't mind"

"I'm the Doctor here" He said but agreed to my requests when he started kissing the soft spot on my neck which made me moan in utter pleasure.

His thrusts all became harder, faster and deeper which, while very satisfying, also left me a little breathless. "Doc . . . Doctor . . . I . . ." I tried to say but just then, a loud moan escaped my lips as the Doctor moaned and a sudden warmth rushed into me which made me moan even more.

The Doctor kissed me once again on the mouth and collapsed on the bed next to me, chest rising and falling just as fast as mine, with a big smile plastered on his face.


	2. Part 2 Rose Tyler

Sweet Dreams are Made of These

**A/N: Hey Guys! Ok, remember that this story came from a dream I had. This is the first story I have ever written that is femme slash. I haven't read any femme slash. So this is new to me. Hope you like it. Read & Review!**

**Part 2. Rose Tyler**

While resting from what the Doctor and I had just done, Jack and Rose had come over to us. "Maria's mine now" I heard Rose say. "You can have her last. Sorry Jack"

"Well maybe we should let Maria decide" Jack said.

And they all turned to me. "I want Rose" I said without hesitation and smiled at Rose.

"It's settled then" The Doctor said. "Looks like I get Jack"

I was still lying on my back from where I had been with the Doctor.

I sat up, facing Rose. I quickly kissed her on the mouth. "I'll take the lead, if that's ok with you" I told her. It wasn't a question.

And she knew it. "Ok then" Rose said.

I kissed Rose intensely. I left her lips and trailed kisses down her body and trailing my fingers so slowly, just enough so a little whimper escaped her lips, I met her eyes and smirked.

The trail of kisses ended at the edge of her opening. I teased Rose as my tongue skimmed along the edges of her opening; she was already wet when I started trailing my tongue, so slowly, back up to her soft lips, though I left my fingers to continue teasing Rose as my tongue had done. Our lips crashed together, Rose still moaning from my earlier work, as Rose forced her tongue into my mouth, though I wasn't complaining, and our tongues clashed as we fought for dominance and Rose won, or I let her win I wasn't sure.

My fingers still teased Rose, though after a while it wasn't fun anymore, so I gently forced two of my fingers into Rose, which made her moan so loud that the Doctor and Jack paused momentarily to see what was going on but soon continued with what they were doing.

I looked into her eyes and saw my own dark green eyes reflected in her beautiful brown ones. Rose moaned once more as I moved my fingers in and out of her, and her body shuddered under mine with pleasure.

I removed my fingers from Rose and started stroking her thigh. My lips left hers and went to her neck and I kissed the soft spot, which made her moan just a little bit more.

But I got easily bored with that, so my fingers left Rose's thigh and, without teasing or hesitation, I once again entered Rose, except that it was more wet and oh so tighter than before. My other hand was tangled in Rose's hair, my lips returned to hers in another intense filled kiss as once more we fought for dominance but this time, I was the winner because as we fought, I slightly twitched one of the fingers that was inside Rose, which made her lose concentration for the smallest of moments which made me win.

Rose was shocked. "That's cheating"

I smirked. "There is no such thing in this case" I kissed her again.

"You'll pay for that" Rose purred.

"And I will enjoy every second of it" I whispered against her ear as I twitched a finger that was inside of Rose.

Rose shivered in pleasure and she pulled me against her and kissed me. "You better not enjoy this"

This was more fun. I kissed her and I moaned in delight to make it clear I _was_ enjoying this. It was fun with all the teasing stuff but now was the time to end it.

I kissed Rose with so much passion and desire that she was left breathless. I slid my fingers, very slowly, in and out of Rose, though I began to speed it up when I could feel her heart racing under my lips while I was kissing her neck.

Just by kissing her, I could tell that Rose was almost there. Then, I remembered when I had been with the Doctor, and my fingers went harder, faster and deeper as they could go.

"Ma . . . Mari . . . ah . . ." Was what Rose was trying to say but was cut off by the loud moan of her climax.

I kissed Rose then laid beside her on the bed, trying to catch my breath, as was Rose, and like the Doctor, I also had a smile on my face.


	3. Part 3 Captain Jack Harkness

Sweet Dreams are Made of These

**A/N: Hey! Here is the last chapter for this story. I hope you like it. Please Read & Review.**

**Part 3. Captain Jack Harkness**

I was lying on my back with my eyes closed as my breathing went back to normal after what Rose and I had done. I now knew that it was my turn to be with the biggest flirt in the universe, otherwise known as Captain Jack Harkness.

"Looks like you're with me now, Maria" I heard Jack say, and I opened my eyes to find the Captain sitting in front of me.

I sat up; facing Jack and my eyes took in every inch of him, as I suspected he had already done to me. "I guess so" I said casually. I crawled over to him and sat on his lap with my legs wrapped tightly around his waist. "Your move" I whispered so close to his ear that my lips brushed against it and I placed one hand around his neck and the other hand was wandering all over Jack's chest.

Being that it was Jack's move, I knew he was going to make it count. It started with a kiss, possibly the most fierce, pleasure-filled and heated kiss in the world; it was a feeling of absolute euphoria. A symphony of lips and tongues. His hands were exploring my entire body in wonder, running them over the curves of my breasts, my hips, thighs and through my hair. The Captain's hot lips left mine and trailed along my jaw, down to my neck where he kissed, bit and sucked, determined to leave a mark, his breath was hot on my skin.

I let out a moan that had been silenced by kisses but now filled with an uncontrollable desire that I immediately acted on and I rocked my hips against Jack's, letting him know what I wanted. Captain Jack Harkness was _more_ than happy to give it to me.

I was still sitting in Jack's lap, so it was very easy for his erection to penetrate my tight, wet opening. We both moaned as Jack entered me. Our chests both rising and falling at the same pace. Jack enjoyed teasing me as he slid in and out of me very slowly which made me whimper. Our lips clashed as our tongues battled for power, and of course the Captain won when he thrusted his member into me so deep that I lost my focus and I fell off Jack's lap and onto the bed with a pleasure-filled moan, known as my climax, but Jack wasn't done yet.

Jack hovered over me. "Don't tell me you're already tired" He said in my ear, in between pants. His hand running up and down my thigh, my skin burned where he touched it.

I smirked. "Not a chance" and I brought his face closer to mine and I kissed him. "Come on Jack. Show me what you got"

And Jack showed me by thrusting his erection in and out of me so hard and fast that I was almost up to my second orgasm, and Jack hadn't even come once yet.

Jack's hard and fast routine was something I could get used to. I felt my orgasm come and I dug my fingernails into the Captain's back, then I felt a sudden warmth rush into me and I heard Jack and I both moan at both at the exact same time.

He collapsed next to me on the bed and leaned over to kiss me. "_That_ is what I've got" Jack said, still panting.

I laughed and kissed him again.

"You guys done?" I heard Rose ask.

My chest was still rising and falling fast and my heart was racing. "Yeah" I replied.

The Doctor pulled me onto his lap and kissed me, just as he had done when I had been with him. When he broke the kiss, he looked deep into my eyes and smiled.

Then I was with Rose, who kissed me like there was no tomorrow.

When I opened my eyes, I wasn't looking into Rose's brown eyes but Jack's green ones. He smiled for a long time then kissed me fiercely.

Then suddenly, I wasn't kissing Jack but my eyes were closed. I opened them but I didn't see the Doctor or Rose or Jack. I was in a bed; I pulled back the blanket and looked down to find that I was wearing pjs.

I was no longer naked. I was no longer with the Doctor, Rose and Jack.

It was a dream. I was dreaming.

I grabbed the thing nearest me, a teddy bear, and I threw it at the wall.


End file.
